


While the God's away the Mortal shall Play

by Slenbee



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Swap, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Light Bondage, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tony Being Tony, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee
Summary: Kinktober - Day 5Of the huge ass list of do’s and don’t’s that went through his head on a daily basis, listening to the God of Mischief should have been his top priority. So when Loki warns him that he shouldn’t go poking his nose into his room unsupervised because it might just end up having serious consequences or potentially fatal results, Tony should have listened.Boy oh boy should he have listened.





	While the God's away the Mortal shall Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExoticGhosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/gifts).



> Tried some new things with some coaching from a friend. Ended up writing like two pages then deleting it before starting over lmao. Enjoy!! :D

“ This is your fault. I hope you know that. “

Oh, he knew, and there was no way he could get away from it this time around either.

Not when he was stuck with his consciousness piloting Loki’s body. The very same body that was gorgeous in every way with those stunning blue eyes, petite hands, long legs, and those curvy hips that added just the right amount of feminine charm. It left the Billionaire wanting to go on a journey of self-discovery that would reveal all sorts of secrets he’d never known about his God. Secrets he was either was too shy to share with his loving partner, or was too ashamed to admit.

“ You’re getting ideas Stark, you had best quit while you’re ahead. “

It was strange, to say the least. Hearing his own voice come from someone else's body. Sure he’s experienced it dozens if not hundreds of times with his clones, but this? This was something else. Something he wasn’t quite sure how to feel about. When it first happened Loki became hyper-aware of everything going on with his new body. His joints ached, there was an odd tightness in his lungs and there was a subtle, nervous twitch in his left arm… The list could go on if he wanted to point out every little detail and complain to Tony about them. Because for once in his life, Loki could truly say that he felt more vulnerable than he ever had before.

Oh and the height thing? Let’s not get started on the height thing.

“ So this is what it’s like to be tall now, huh? “

Closing his eyes Loki cursed to himself with a quiet mutter, fingers lifting to pinch at his brow. After taking a long moment to damn every God to Hel and back, the God turned mortal let go and let out a defeated sigh.  _ Think. _ This wasn’t a binding spell or a curse. If anything it would wear off in a couple hours to a day and he’d be right back to his-

“ Hey, “ Tony’s voice was soft and filled with concern, cool palms settling on his own shoulders. Jostling Loki out of his thoughts the Trickster blinked up at him. “ It’ll be okay, alright? I promise. We’ll fix this. It’s what I do, remember? “ A broken laugh of uncertainty bubbled forth from his body and the Engineer found himself wincing inwardly at the sight of it. Him. Fix this. Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say right now. “ Well, I mean... Until we figure out something we can at least enjoy it for what it is, right? “

Relaxing beneath the cool touch of his own hands the Jotunn’s thought process suddenly ground to a halt. He could feel cold. Something he’d never been able to experience before. Blinking those large, brown eyes up into the blue ones that peered down at him, Loki found himself smiling. Reaching up he cupped Tony’s cheeks, rising up to the tips of his toes to steal a kiss. “ You’re right. Let’s enjoy it for what it is, shall we? “ The edge of his lips twitched up into a smirk as he stole a second peck to those lips. “ And I think there’s a bed somewhere with our name on it~ “

****

“ _ A-Ahhnn~tooonny… _ “

Feeling cold was a new and foreign sensation to the God. So once the Genius decided to take control by pinning him down, Loki couldn’t help the sudden rush of excitement that flooded his loins. He lay stretched out beneath his own body in the form of Tony’s own, arms lifted with wrists tied above his head. A feast, an offering. Stretched out beneath the cool weight of his lover’s body his skin prickled, goosebumps rising along his flesh with a hiss and a gasp at every caress. The weight of those blue eyes settled upon him like a tangible weight, drinking in every detail, sending a hot warmth across his cheeks. “  _ S-Stop _ staring at me like tha- _ ahh _ -at. It’s  _ embarrassing _ … “

Tony was excited. Like,  _ really  _ excited. He felt like a child given a new toy, and he just couldn’t wait to take it apart. See how it worked, see what made Loki tick. Was it his birthday? Because it certainly felt like it. Nimble fingers went to work with the skillful steadiness of his old hands, expertly exploring his own body. Sure the Playboy had seen himself in the mirror and touched himself many times. But this wasn’t his body anymore. It was Loki’s.Tearing his gaze he smiled sheepishly, the caress of his fingers never stopping. “ How can I stop? Y’know I never thought myself much of a narcissist but I gotta say, “ Sweeping his gaze from head to toe he whistled. “ Playing with myself? Hottest thing ever now that I get to experience it first-hand.“

Loki’s eyes went wide before they narrowed, the blush on his cheeks darkening when Tony wiggled his fingers. Huffing out softly he shifted beneath the heavy weight settled atop of him, hips arching upward in an attempt to dislodge the man atop him. “ You are  _ such _ a selfish, - _ hmph _ \- and greedy - _ hah _ \- thing, Tony Stark! “ Baring his teeth he continued to squirm and buck, his struggling soon subsiding when he found himself wheezing and out of breath. His chest felt tight, sweat dotting his brow as his heart hammered against his ribs. As if that wasn’t enough, the hard press of his cock against his belly had made itself painfully obvious too.

Above him the mortal turned God gave an exasperated gasp, mouth hanging open before quickly snapping closed. Furrowing his brow he huffed and pouted angrily, shifting atop those squirming hips to pin them down. “ I’m selfish? I’m greedy? “ He repeated back, waiting for Loki to calm before he continued. “ How about we talk about you, huh Snowflake? “ Reaching up he closed his fingers around one of those rosy nipples, giving it a firm pinch. As angry as Tony seemed, his words were that of teasing sarcasm. 

Watching himself gasp and keen in pleasure, he smirked. “ You parade around in those tight little shorts almost every morning and you just.. What, think you can get away with it? Do you know how many times I’ve wanted to pin you up against the counter while you made your tea, pull those skimpy ass shorts and fuck you senseless? “ _ Fucking hell... _ he was turning himself on just thinking about it. Chuffing through his nose Tony snaked those nimble fingers down, savoring the way Loki’s body reacted by sucking in a quick breath, a moan following when he traced along his quivering belly. 

“ Or how about the time you sent me those pictures of you in that sexy ass lingerie you picked out a few months ago? “ Wrapping his fingers around Loki’s dick- his own dick, he gave it a quick stroke, stilling the sudden arch of hips with the palm of his other hand. “ I was in the middle of a board meeting overseas and had to explain why I had a fucking hard on after I was called up to speak. Sure I paid them off to make sure it wasn’t mentioned again, but do you know how embarrassing _ that _ was, Lokes? “ Twisting his wrist roughly Tony thumbed that weeping slit, eliciting a sharp keen. “  I was so frustrated that if it weren’t for the signing the next day, I would have come home and spanked your ass red for that. “

He never did get his revenge for that. No, the God had been asleep when he got home and that was the last time it crossed his mind…. Until now.

Loki had his eyes closed, mouth open as pants of pleasure filled the air. Tony always had a way with words, much like he did. It was no wonder the two of them got along so well! “  _ Tah, ah.. Tony-  _ “ The bed shifted and dipped, both palms settling against his hips, hauling him off the bed with ease. A startled yelp burst free as he was suddenly manhandled onto his knees, spine set in a beautiful arch that left him to use his arms as a pillow, his chest pressed into the bed. Confused and needy his mind had little time to register what was going on before--

_ Smack!! _

An icy palm connected with the right cheek of his ass, jostling Loki’s body forward with a sharp yelp. Behind him Tony gave a wicked smirk as he sat upon his knees, admiring the view. Flexing his fingers he gave that stinging globe a squeeze, letting go to pet along the red imprint of his hand. “ You know what you are, Lolo? “ He questioned with a tilt of his head, nose wrinkling just the slightest before he drew back that hand and cracked it forward. “ You’re a selfish- “  _ Smack!  _ “ Greedy- “  _ Smack! _ “ Little _ slut. _ “

Leaning in Tony chuckled, dark lashes falling half mast. Gripping both cheeks he pulled Loki back against him, a few soft kisses planted against his shoulder. Earning himself a mewl of pleasure, he rocked his hips forward and ground the frigid length of his cock against the cleft of his ass. With a breathy pant against his ear, he spoke once more. “  _ But you know what else? _ “ It was a whisper of curiosity, fingers kneading and flexing, coaxing the fallen God to blink back at him with tears clinging to those dark lashes. Smiling darkly he dipped his head and whispered. “  _ You’re  _ **_my_ ** _ little slut.  _ “

The pain that had radiated through Loki’s ass was like fire. An icy flame, sizzling its way through every nerve ending until stars danced through his eyes and tears clung to his lashes. Each crack against his flesh was like a bolt of lightning, striking down his resolve, leaving only a wanton lust in its wake. “  _ Y-Yes… _ “ He breathed out, the corner of his lip twitching. Loki was many things ranging from a man, a woman, and anything and everything in between. But right now? None of those options were available to him. He was powerless, helpless. 

He was whatever Tony wanted him to be, and he loved every second of it.

Coaxing forth that admission had caught the mortal turned Jotunn by surprise, eyes blowing wide, the cool breath within his lungs suddenly rushing free. Lazily he let his lashes fall, a chuckle snaking its way from his lips. “ That’s a start, Snowflake. But I want to hear you  _ say  _ it~ “ Sitting back on his haunches he drew back his left hand and delivered another firm  _ smack _ , hips rolling forward to grind himself between reddened cheeks. It was a subtle detail, but it was one Tony definitely noticed. Loki’s dick was longer than his by several inches, but it in comparison? It wasn’t as thick as his own. No wonder his God could reach the deepest parts of him and still make him feel so deliciously full.

“  _ H-hah! Yessss, yesss. I’m your- hah! I’m your little s-slut! _ “

Biting his lower lip Tony bit back a groan, Loki’s words escaping as a gasped out yelp. Relinquishing one of those reddened cheeks the Playboy quickly leaned over and tugged open the drawer of the nightstand. Fumbling around inside he found the bottle of lube he’d been looking for and popped it open. Tilting it sideways he smirked and let it fall between those parted cheeks, eliciting a mewl of surprise at the sudden chill of it. Two birds, one stone. He got to lube up his own dick and Loki’s tight ass.

The fun wasn’t about to end right there, however. Capping the bottle he tossed it to the side, fingers dancing along the cleft of his own ass, gathering up a thick glob of lube along the way. “ I’ve got such a nice ass too. “ Cool fingers pressed against the God’s tight hole. Watching he slowly eased one of those slender digits inside, pausing only when he hit his knuckles. “  _ D-damn, so tight _ . No wonder you like- “ Drawing that finger back far enough he began to ease another one inside. “  _ Ffffucking _ me so much. “ A sigh left his lips, fingers giving a slight wiggle. “ _ Shit  _ Lolo, you swallowed them hole. “

Brown eyes rolled back, jaw falling slack the moment those dual digits sank to the hilt. No wonder Tony loved everything about the God. There wasn’t a single place he couldn’t touch with his fingers or his- “  _ Hah! Yes! Toonnny! _ “ Loki whined with a sudden jolt forward, colors bursting in his vision when the tips of those fingers grazed over his prostate. Hips gave a mindless thrust forward, rocking back against the fingers behind him, seeking out any sort of friction from the blankets below. Noticing his movements, a hand stilled his hips, earning a mewl of pleasure. “  _ N-No I need- I ne-eee-d..! Please- oh please, Ah-nnnthonyyy!" _

Over and over the fingers inside of him worked their way around, massaging against inner walls, scissoring him open.  _ I bet I can fit a third in there, what do you say, Snowflake?  _ He barely heard Tony say, eyes going cross when he felt the tip of his ring finger teasing him open. “ Yeessss, yes, oh-  _ Ohh~! _ “ Between his thighs, Loki’s cock was weeping, a pearly string of moisture connecting him and the sheets where a small puddle had already begun to form. So when Tony’s other hand left his hip and circled him instead, he almost came undone right then and there. A shift of hips, a few more thrusts and.. Ohh he was so close!

“ Such a greedy little  _ slut.  _ “ Tony spoke firmly and smirked, pulling his fingers free and letting go. Below him he watched his body thrash as a result, Loki’s sharp cries and demands for more making it all the more delightful. “ Don’t worry baby,  “ Taking himself in hand he gave a few strokes, lashes fluttering. Shifting his weight the Genius lined himself up with one hand, the other grabbing at one of those reddened cheeks. Steadily he began to ease himself inside, holding those cheeks apart so he could watch. “ I’m gonna’ fuck you good.  _ A-Ah.. _ So good. “ 

Biting his lower lip the mortal released a puff of cool air from his nose, stifling the low groan that got trapped in his chest.The tightness of those inner walls paired with the slick, wet, heat… It was almost as if he were melting into them. No wonder Loki loved it so. Momentarily caught off guard he felt the body below him move, rocking forward and slamming back against him. Teeth snapped shut with a sharp hiss, fingers sliding up to still those needy hips.“  _ Shhhiii hah-! F-fuuckk m-me, Lo-oki! _ “

He was desperate, painfully so. As if the heavy weight of his dangling cock and taunt balls weren’t a sure sign of that, he just had to take matters into his own hands. Rocking his hips back Loki almost shouted in pleasure when that icy rod brushed against his prostate, shooting sparks through him that prickled his vision. Angling his hips he sought out more. He needed more. Like the selfish, greedy little thing that he was. Fingers roughly clamped against his hip, the pain sending a jolt through the God’s mortal body, but effectively stilling him nonetheless. 

_ “More- Please! “ _ He cried out, shaking from head to toe when Tony finally began to move, holding the Jotunn still, claiming his body for himself. Each breath that left his lungs was a hot, needy gasp, chest tight, brow speckled with sweat. “  _ Fa-ahh..! Fasssster, harder- Harder! Pleaase! _ “ A sharp clap of flesh on flesh was his reward, jolting him forward. Loki’s eyes went cross, a howl leaving his lungs when the Avenger slowly drew free, only to roughly thrust into him again.

Tony was sweating now, brow pinched in concentration, his movements measured. Hearing his baby demand more had a smile forming. “ Yh-yeah? Do you want more? Look at you, begging me for my cock. “ Snapping his hips forward he grit his teeth and hissed out a moan, cock giving a rough twitch. “ Such a _needy_ \- “ He purred, emphasizing the word, dragging his hips back until all but the tip remained. “ _Little_ , “ Flexing his fingers and adjusting his position, he thrust forward, the entire bed shaking with the force of it. “ **_Slut..!_** “ Inner walls clamped around him, head falling back with a dragged out keen of pleasure.

Loki had lost it, his mind going blank, lost in sensation. He was hot, so hot. His skin felt as if it were burning, on fire. Pain radiated from his ass, each thrust of hips smacking up against them, against his prostate. Words became a jumbled mess, a string of pleas and slurred speech that barely made sense. Tony’s words echoed through his mind, sparking a flame that left liquid heat pooling in his belly, and when he gave that final thrust, his entire body went rigid.“  _ Ah- Ah..! Antho-ohh-onnnyy! _ “ 

He howled, muscles seizing up, his cock twitching hard before his climax washed through him. Taking the rest of his strength with it. “  _ Yessss, yes,  _ **_yes._ ** _.! Oh- oh Tony, ohhh!!  _ “ Rope after rope it painted the sheets below, edged on by the constant assault against his prostate, prolonging his orgasm and milking him dry. Soft mewls and gasps following as Tony continued to chase his release.

“  _ O-ohhh fu-uck..! Th-that’s it, That’s it baby…! _ “ The rhythm of Tony’s hips grew frantic, pounding away at his own ass. He was rougher than he should have been, knowing that when they were done either Loki would be complaining about it when he came around, or he’d find himself dealing with it whenever this spell ended. Inner walls clamped tight when the Trickster finally came, and with one final thrust, he was filling him to the brim.

Collapsing upon the mortal body beneath him Tony panted and sighed, letting go of sore hips to instead support himself and untie Loki’s bound wrists. When they were finally free he carefully rolled them onto their sides, kisses planted along the sweaty shoulder beside him. He didn’t dare pull out yet, knowing all too well the mess that could be made in the process. Along with his inhuman stamina and strength, Loki’s body put out in a _ lot _ of different ways… Jizz included.

The steady but slowing pace of their breathing filled the silence between them, cool fingertips seeking out the warmth of Loki’s own. When they spread and eagerly accepted them, Tony couldn’t help but smile.

“ I’m still mad at you, you know. “

Wincing he dropped his head to the God’s shoulder and tried not to laugh.

“ I know, honey, I know. “

There was a slight shift, forcing his gaze up until he met those big, brown eyes. Eyes that happened to be filled with questionable anger. “ Little ‘slut’, huh…? “

Warmth flooded pale cheeks and Tony’s smile grew nervous. “ I’m going to regret saying that.. Aren’t I.. “

**Author's Note:**

> xoxoxoxo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! <33 ;3


End file.
